


Kiss in the Rain

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, F/M, Love, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Rain, benverly - Freeform, kiss, kiss in rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Beverly does not believe that she deserves Ben
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Kudos: 10





	Kiss in the Rain

“Beverly, come back inside, please? You’re not going anywhere!” Ben urged Beverly, running after her in the rain. The cab was waiting at the end of the driveway. Beverly was pretty quick. This reminded her all too well of the night when she finally left Tom. Except, Ben came after her. 

“We’re not right for each other, Ben!” Beverly cried, a hold ripping through her heart. That was not true. She couldn’t bear to lie to Ben anymore.

Ben grabbed her shoulder, turning her around. He had to remember to be careful with how he touched her. Beverly was very sensitive. “Bev, listen to me, I don’t want you to leave!”

“How could you love me when I’ve always ignored you?” Beverly asked him, tears mixing in with the rain.

“I can help you. We’re right for each other. Where are you going to go? You know you deserve more than how he treated you!” Ben told her, referring to her husband. When he saw the bruise on her back, Ben’s heart plummeted. How could anybody hurt a kind person like Beverly? What did she do to deserve that?

Beverly shook her head, staring at her cold soaked feet. It had only been a couple of days since she decided to return home with Ben. She couldn’t avoid her own life much longer. Tom was spreading awful rumors about her at work. What if she could never work again? Her clothesline kept her going, helping her through the most difficult times. If that was taken away, then it would be the end of the world. 

“You can do better than me,” her voice choked amidst the tears.

“I kept your signature in my wallet my whole life, didn’t I?” Ben reminded her, keeping his hands on her shoulders. She didn’t have a jacket to cover them.

“And I forgot about you!”

“We all did. Bev, I want to help you! Forgetting is not an option. There’s nobody else in the whole world who I want to be with, Bev! You saved me. And I want to do the same for you. I love you!”

The rain pelting against the ground sounded so loud. Beverly stared into Ben’s eyes, a smile curling up on her lips. For the first time in her life, that actually sounded real. Dropping her bag in a puddle, Beverly climbed into Ben’s arms, hugging him close.

“I love you, Ben.”

Unlike their kiss underwater in the Derry lake, this kiss was far better than that. Better than any kiss she ever saw in the movies. It was time for Beverly to understand love. Love that she deserved. 

“Come on, let’s get back inside before we catch phenomena.” Ben carried her inside the house, covering his chin against her head so she wouldn’t get wet.


End file.
